


Snapshots/Oneshots, One-liners, Drabbles etc.

by CharmsDealer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, College, Kids, M/M, Roommates, Summer Holidays, Supernatural Leanings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmsDealer/pseuds/CharmsDealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for all the little pathways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Growing Pains cast-offs. This is taking me a while to get right and I don't quite know how I want to start or how to introduce the story I'm setting up. At some point I thought that perhaps it would be easier to do a college-fic, but I decided that I would stick with middle school.

“Rise and shine, Cas.”

“...Assbutt,” Castiel says firmly, tugging the duvet back over his head.

Dean’s laughter is muffled through the thick blanket, as are the sounds of him moving about the room. 

Castiel’s limbs are warm and heavy. He’s lying on his stomach with his face pressed into the pillow. It’s not entirely comfortable on his neck, but his pillow is whispering sweet nothings to him, and so he snuggles down further, nuzzling into the cotton. He changed his sheets yesterday and so the fabric still has that lovely clean smell, enticing him to breath deeply and drift back into slumber. Castiel feels a hand snake under the covers and wrap around his angle. Cold, he thinks, and makes a sound of protest. 

“Wake up man, it’s after twelve. You’ve gottah eat.”

Wait, twelve? Castiel erupts from the blankets, sitting up quickly, and whacks his head off of the top bunk. He catches sight of himself in the mirror – a dark mop of shaggy hair and thin, bony shoulders.

“You know how anal they are about meals in this place,” Dean continues, “If you skip lunch too you’re going to be ravenous by dinner, and with the way you’ve been eating lately, well-“ Dean’s freckled face appears next to him, “Let’s just say, I don’t want to wake up in the night and find you gnawing on my leg, okay?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiddies, summer holidays.

It started one of those lazy summer days midway through June when Castiel and Dean were lounging around the park and drinking sodas, Castiel siting on the swing and Dean leaning against the climbing frame, just talking about nothing but enjoying each other’s presence immensely, the way only good friends can do. Castiel was watching the clouds drift lazily across the sky and listening to Dean talk about how as soon as he turned sixteen his dad was going to teach him how to drive, and he’d been waiting to get behind the wheel of that car for ages, and he was going to be able to drive all three of them, Sam, Cas and Dean to school so they wouldn’t have to wait for the bus that sometimes never came. 

Castiel began to swing gently and the wind picked up, stirring the warm air and making the leaves rustle in the trees. He turned to look over his shoulder at Dean and their eyes met. Dean’s eyes were half-lidded and his smile was content. There was such an expression of peace on his face that Castiel sighed and let his own eyelids flutter closed. He breathed in the heady scent of freshly cut grass and sunscreen. When he opened his eyes again Dean’s lips were slightly parted and his green eyes followed the motion of Cas’s arc as he swung.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schmoop. They weren't quite together in the fic, but I thought it was a nice sentence.

Castiel yawned again, and he looked so rumpled and miserable that Dean slung an arm around his shoulder and kissed him.


End file.
